


Единение сердец

by fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2019



Category: Gargoyles (TV)
Genre: Drama, Fantasy, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 15:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15513249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2019/pseuds/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2019
Summary: Старый замок был украшен к свадьбе. Скромно, но этим стенам и не требовались пышные украшения. Яркие гобелены, несколько цветочных гирлянд кремовых и белых роз — вот и все убранство. Хозяин замка, конечно, мог потратиться и больше, но... Тем, кто сегодня собирался сочетаться браком, эти украшения были не нужны.





	Единение сердец

**Author's Note:**

> Постканон, предположительно – через год-другой после событий третьего сезона.

Старый замок был украшен к свадьбе. Скромно, но этим стенам и не требовались пышные украшения. Яркие гобелены, несколько цветочных гирлянд кремовых и белых роз — вот и все убранство. Хозяин замка, конечно, мог потратиться и больше, но... Тем, кто сегодня собирался сочетаться браком, эти украшения были не нужны. Ну, как минимум одному из них, он их просто не понимал, смиряясь с людскими условностями. А другой хватало собственного счастья.  
В замке, вознесенном над облаками, сегодня должна была состояться свадьба Голиафа и Элизы.  
Гостей собралось не так уж много, но и их хватало, чтобы священник — тот самый, который когда-то связывал узами брака Ксанатоса и Лису — нервно оглядывался и закатывал глаза, невпопад отвечая расчувствовавшемуся Гудзону. Впрочем, неудивительно: глядя на вошедших влюбленных, расчувствовались все.  
Может, они и принадлежали к разным разумным видам, но... С какой нежностью Голиаф глядел на Элизу, как та положила ладонь на его локоть, как сияла, улыбаясь, странно непривычная в простом белом платье. Как она обняла не выдержавшую и подскочившую к отцу Анжелу.  
Все это не оставляло ни малейших сомнений: сегодня действительно счастливый день для этих двоих. И когда они подошли к священнику, притих даже маленький Александр на руках у Оуэна. Гаргульи и люди молча внимали древним словам, и Анжела с Ксанатосом уже шагнули вперед, протягивая обручальные кольца, когда стена зала внезапно разлетелась на куски, заволакивая помещение дымом.  
В образовавшийся проем, вскидывая к плечу оружие, шагнул Макбет. И, прежде чем кто-то успел что-нибудь сделать, метнулся вперед, хватая за руку Элизу и оттаскивая ее от Голиафа.  
Пожалуй, это было бессмысленно. Пожалуй, он был обречен, даже с подобной заложницей: засветились глаза у гаргулий, хриплый слитный рык пронесся по залу, выхватил пистолет Ксанатос, и уйти Макбету просто бы не дали. Но он и не думал прорываться к выходу или к пролому, нет. Вместо этого он усмехнулся и, прижав к себе вырывающуюся Элизу, что-то кинул под ноги. Яркая вспышка заставила присутствующих отвернуться или прикрыть глаза, а когда они проморгались — зал был пуст.  
Ни Макбета, ни Элизы.  
— Что это было, Оуэн? — поинтересовался Ксанатос, опуская пистолет.  
— Портал, я полагаю, — поправил очки тот.  
— Ты можешь открыть его? — рявкнул Голиаф.  
— Вы же помните, Оберон лишил меня сил, и...  
— Оуэн, это приказ, — уточнил Ксанатос, и тот вздохнул, поудобней перехватывая завозившегося Александра.  
Понятно, что не лишенному сил Паку открывать портал — но он, как и в прошлые разы, мог помочь Александру, подсказать, что именно делать. Священник с ужасом взирал на разгорающееся на месте исчезновения сияние, а Оуэн напряженно заметил:  
— Портал нестабилен, пройти сможет лишь кто-то один.  
Голиаф молча рванул вперед, прежде чем кто-нибудь успел его остановить, и влетел в сияние, вылетев из него... на знакомом пляже.  
Прокатившись по песку, он поднялся на ноги, отряхиваясь и осматриваясь. Это, без сомнений, был берег Авалона, но вокруг было пусто. Ни следов на песке, ни движения, ни звука. Только мерно шелестел прибой.  
Забравшись на прибрежную скалу, Голиаф распахнул крылья и полетел к замку. Ему нужны были ответы на вопросы, и лишь там их можно было получить, но... Ни принцесса Катарина, ни Том, ни обитавшие в замке гаргульи не смогли ему помочь. Они искренне обрадовались визиту, но услышав рассказанное Голиафом, лишь беспомощно разводили руками: на Авалоне в последнее время было тихо, если Макбет и бывал здесь, то делал это незаметно. Разве что...  
— Разве что в гробнице короля странное творится, — покачала головой Катарина.  
— Что именно, принцесса? — насторожился Голиаф.  
Та вздохнула — было видно, что говорить об этом ей тяжело. Наверняка она и ходила туда только из-за Магуса, взглянуть на спящего вечным сном друга и соратника.  
— Вода поднялась откуда-то. Стоит вровень с мостками, не знаю, что и думать. Но тихо все там было, не потревожено.  
Так или иначе, это было хоть какой-то зацепкой, и одна из молодых гаргулий вызвалась проводить Голиафа к нужному месту. Но, стоило им приземлиться возле гробницы, как из кустов прилетело что-то, взорвавшееся с такой силой, что оба потеряли сознание.

***

Когда Голиаф пришел в себя, в первый момент он не понял, где находится. Тихо плескалась вода, он сам покачивался, лежа на борту... лодки? Да, лодки: над головой в темноте белел парус. Но темнота эта была темнотой, царившей под каменными сводами гробницы короля. А еще Голиаф был надежно связан, в чем он убедился, стоило шевельнуться. Дернувшись пару раз, он смог лишь перевернуться на бок — и зарычать, увидев стоящую напротив лодки ухмыляющуюся Дэмону.  
За ее спиной у каменного ложа Макбет стерег связанных пленников — Элизу и гаргулью, ведшую Голиафа от замка. Они тоже пытались вырваться — и так же тщетно, цепи были крепки, и все, что они могли — лишь с ненавистью смотреть на пленителей.  
— Очнулся? — ласково спросила Дэмона, поднимая выше факел, который держала в руках.  
— Что тебе нужно? — коротко спросил Голиаф. — Очередной безумный план?  
Дэмона лишь усмехнулась шире. Она пребывала в столь хорошем настроении, что никуда не спешила и была не прочь поговорить. И Голиаф ушам своим не верил, слушая, что же задумали они с Макбетом. Даже пленники затихли, внимая.  
Оказывается, Авалон был не так прост — хотя, казалось бы, куда сложнее. Оперируя привычной геометрией, он находился ровно над тем местом в царстве Смерти, где высится курган ведьмы Валы, той, что была самой первой ведьмой и обладала даром видеть все времена. Она и на покой ушла именно поэтому, похоронив себя два раза.  
Три Сестры были её ученицами, и провиденье им было подвластно в меньшей степени. Возможно, именно поэтому они так яро охраняли Авалон от чужаков... Так или иначе, Авалон все же был заселен, несмотря на то, что время на нем текло в разы медленней, чем в окружающем мире. Время же в кургане текло еще более странно, а сам он был построен для излечения великой провидицы. Именно гробница короля находилась над центром кургана, и именно сюда вливаются его силы — они и излечили Артура, заодно омолодив его.  
Дэмона с Макбетом затеяли в очередной раз ужасное. Они собирались разбудить первую ведьму, чтобы спросить ее о своем будущем, и их не тревожило, как это может повлиять на мироздание. Они... немного устали от своей вечной жизни и вражды. Настолько, что таки нашли общий язык.  
— Безумие! — выдохнула связанная гаргулья. — Вы не посмеете...  
— Еще как! — рассмеялась Дэмона и пинком отправила ладью с Голиафом плыть прочь от каменного мостика, кинув на палубу факел.  
Взревел Голиаф, закричала Элиза: пламя моментально вспыхнуло, охватывая просмоленные доски, пожирая ткань паруса. Но ладья не собиралась тонуть, вовсе нет: на месте сгоревшего паруса вырисовывался его призрачный двойник. Вот только огонь все ближе и ближе подбирался к Голиафу.  
— Да откроются врата Смерти! — хрипло расхохоталась Дэмона.  
Элиза лишь бессильно рвалась из цепей, понося сошедшую с ума гаргулью, бессильно угрожая и прося о помощи... Да она бы сама знала кого. Но это была гробница короля, и здесь просто не могло случиться столь гнусное убийство! Нет, магия Авалона не допустила бы...  
Теплая сухая ладонь легла на плечо Элизы, цепи звякнули, прижатые к камню — и распались, повинуясь коротко выдохнутому заклятью.  
Магус поднимался со своего ложа. Магус, помолодевший, полный сил и крайне недовольный происходящим. Резкий взмах руки — и Макбет отлетел в сторону, роняя оружие, второй — и с Голиафа слетели оковы. Он успел нырнуть в воду, прежде чем ладья полыхнула целиком, белыми клубами дыма уходя в небытие. Лишь скользил по черной воде ее призрачный двойник.  
— Глупцы! — Дэмону будто не волновало все это.  
Она лишь смеялась, помогая подняться на ноги Макбету.  
— Ладья догорела, проход открыт. Вы своими просьбами разбудили спящего — и ведьма проснется! Вала, я взываю к тебе!  
Первые слова заклятья полетели над водой, ладья начала разгораться голубоватым сиянием — но Дэмону прервали.  
— Оставь свои затеи...  
— ...они бесполезны...  
— ...наставница не откликнется тебе, Дэмона.  
Три Сестры бесплотными призраками плыли над водой, белые одежды развевались в потоках незримого ветра. Они смотрели на гаргулью, и на бесстрастных совершенных лицах отражались легкое презрение и, пожалуй, жалость.  
— Нет... — выдохнула Дэмона. — Нет!  
Она выхватила из рук Макбета оружие, но выстрелить не успела. Их обоих подняло в воздух, закружило, будто подхваченные ветром сухие листья — и опустило на освобожденное Магусом ложе.  
— Спите, — хором велели Сестры. — Спите и да исцелятся ваши души, израненные долгой борьбой.  
Выбравший на мостик Голиаф с изумлением смотрел, как странно разглаживаются лица давних врагов. Они обнялись, будто супруги, Дэмона положила голову на плечо Макбету, накрыла его крылом, тот теснее прижал гаргулью к себе, обнимая — и они оба затихли. Только лица озаряли спокойные счастливые улыбки.  
— Сон их спокоен будет...  
— ...не тревожьтесь...  
— ...и уходите с Авалона, — велели Сестры, тая в воздухе вместе с ладьей.

И свадьба все же состоялась.  
Может быть, Голиаф и глядел слишком задумчиво, может быть, платье Элизы и было потрепано, а на плечах лежал старинный плащ, одолженный принцессой Катариной — та стояла среди гостей, одной рукой держа ладонь Тома, а в другой сжимая руку Магуса — но свадьбы это не испортило.  
Разве может что-то испортить единение столь давно любящих сердец?


End file.
